Amor pirata
by Hatake Saori
Summary: Naruto es un famoso pirata ha secuestrado a la novia del poderoso Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke nunca imagina las aventuras que vivirá después de capturar a Naruto y embarcarse en una larga aventura para cumplir todos sus deseos. SasuNaru
1. El viejo truco de la lima escondido en e

—Demonios, no se cómo terminé metido en esto—maldecía un rubio mientras restregaba una enorme lima contra un barrote—lo único que quería era alguien que me acompañara en mis aventuras, ¿acaso eso es mucho pedir?—se preguntaba mientras seguía luchando contra los barrotes de la fría mazmorra—Shika tiene a Temari, Kiba encontró a Hinata y Chouji… bueno, es Chouji, pero yo… ¿es demasiado pedir poder tener a alguien que me ame?—se preguntó suspirando.

Odiaba esa lúgubre prisión, sobre todo por que cada día, le hacía recordar sus épocas en que era libre y podía surcar los mares junto con su tripulación en el velero Konoha. Pero todo eso se acabo cuando tuvo la grandiosa idea de secuestrar a Sakura Haruno.

Desde que era niño, y vivía en la rica Isla del Fuego, se había enamorado de la pequeña pelirrosa. Al ser Naruto hijo de una madre soltera, el muchacho había sido despreciado por todos los habitantes en la isla, excepto por Sakura, que aunque pertenecía a una clase mucho mayor que la de él, fue la única persona que se portó amable y bondadosa con él y desde entonces, el ojiazul se enamoró perdidamente.

Pero un sastre como él, jamás estaría a la altura de la hija del banquero más poderoso que había.

Es por eso que, cuando cumplió 14 años y después de la muerte de su madre, acepto la invitación de un forastero para formar una tripulación pirata.

Y así Naruto se convirtió en pirata.

Al principio, Naruto y su capitán Kakashi, que era el nombre de su nuevo compañero, solamente contaban con una balsa de remos, una almohada, 3 kilos de manzanas y cinco monedas. No tenían noción de marinería o algo parecido y constantemente se perdían en los arroyos locales. Pero después de un par de meses, y la ayuda de un amigo mutuo, Umino Iruka, aprendieron las cosas básicas de navegación, consiguieron un barco, se comieron todas las manzanas y compraron otra almohada, ya estaban listos para zarpar con Kakashi como capitán y Naruto como maestre. Todo parecía perfecto, a excepción de un detalle pequeño, pero importante: la tripulación.

Kiba Inuzuka era un muchacho vagabundo que dormía en la calle y vivía con su perro Akamaru buscando comida en la basura. Era grosero e impertinente, había estado en la cárcel por desacato a la autoridad y faltas a la moral. Cuando Naruto lo encontró, tenía tantas pulgas que hicieron falta tres baños de agua hirviendo para deshacerse de todas. Aunque tenía lo suyo, era un carterista experto, la gente lo notaba más por su olor que por el hecho que sus cosas de valor desaparecían cuando estaban cerca de él. Era la principal fuente de ingresos en el barco.

Shikamaru Nara fue el segundo elegido. Cuando cumplió quince, su padre el boticario lo corrió de su casa, porque estaba harto de tener a un hijo tan inútil. Se la pasaba el día echado en la playa contemplando las nubes, y las noches en la terraza contando las estrellas, porque según él, todo lo demás era demasiado problemático. No tomaba clases, no ayudaba ni en el negocio ni en la casa, no se interesaba ni en las chicas ni en la marinería, ni en los deportes ni en las artes, ni en los oficios ni en nada, incluso el día que lo hacharon de su casa, se encogió de hombros y comentó que vivir ahí era demasiado problemático como para molestarse por eso. A cambio era muy inteligente, y su privilegiado cerebro, casi siempre sacaba de aprietos a la tripulación.

El restaurante-bar Choza's era famoso por tres cosas, su buena comida, su espumosa cerveza y sus desastrosos trabajadores. Chouji, el cocinero, era la persona más glotona que el mundo hubiera conocido y comía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance que supiera bien con sal, así que mientras preparaba la comida, probaba los ingredientes y cuando la servía la comía directamente de los platos, y los clientes recibían su comida manoseada, cuando la recibían… Rock Lee era la persona con mejores intenciones que Naruto hubiera conocido, pero de intenciones no se hace el mundo, y Lee era la persona más torpe y despistada, porque de cada diez cosas que tocaba, rompía nueve. El dueño no se lamentó cuando ambos decidieron unirse al Konoha.

Y así, Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee, abandonaron la próspera isla del Fuego y se embarcaron en busca de tesoros, aventuras y fama; cinco años después, Naruto decidió regresar a su hogar natal para conseguir lo único que aún no tenía: Sakura Haruno era la muchacha más asediada de toda la isla. era alta, delgada tenía ojos muy verdes y el cabello ¿rosa?, pero no solo era bonita, era amable, femenina, dulce y sobre todo rica. Era asquerosamente rica y además, su familia pertenecía a la clase alta del poblado, pero por eso ya le habían buscado un prometido de su nivel.

Pero ese no era problema para Naruto.

Al cabo de unas cuantas semanas, el rubio ya tenía listo sus plan, lo primero fue ganarse la confianza de Sakura, cosa nada difícil, porque en cuanto la chica volvió a ver al amigo de su infancia, se lanzó a sus brazos y enseguida aceptó la invitación para pasear esa noche por el puerto Sandaime, a pesar de la aprensión que mostraba su dama de compañía.

—Señorita Sakura, no debería, en el pueblo se dice que el joven Naruto se ha convertido en pirata—comentó la muchacha cuando vio alejarse al sonriente rubio

—No digas tonterías Hinata, conozco a Naruto desde que éramos niños

Primera fase: completa

Pero ahora venía lo difícil, porque Kakashi no apoyaba en lo absoluto el plan de Naruto, pensaba que secuestrar a la hija de la familia Haruno era una misión con demasiados riesgos y poca recompensa. Y sin capitán, no había tripulación.

El más fácil de convencer fue Rock Lee, porque era un romántico empedernido y en cuanto Naruto le dijo cuanto amaba a Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos juró ayudarle aunque perdiera la vida en ello.

Con Shikamaru, las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, él consideraba que eso era muy problemático, y la idea de navegar con una mujer abordo, le resultaba mes problemática, pero quería muchísimo a Naruto (eso también era problemático) y si eso le hacía feliz… al diablo lo problemático.

Y una vez que Shika aceptó, Chouji también estaba dentro.

Solo quedaba el más problemático de todos, Kiba.

Le ofrecieron dulces, cerveza, cigarros, vino, pan, queso, oro, plata, diamantes, las perlas de la virgen, croquetas para perro, huesos y hasta un colchón nuevo, pero el lo rechazó todo, alegando que los romances eran cosas que no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo.

Hasta que conoció a Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata era la doncella de Sakura desde que ambas eran niñas, pues su familia había servido siempre a la familia Haruno. Hinata era una joven agraciada, de cabellos largos y azulados y bellos ojos aperlados.

Y cuando Kiba la conoció, el mismo se encargó de enterrar a Kakashi en la taberna más grande de la Isla del Fuego a cambio de que también secuestraran a Hinata.

Por la noche, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente por la hermosa playa cercana al puerto Sandaime, cuando el rubio les propuso ir al puerto para que fueran a conocer su barco y Sakura, totalmente ingenua, corrió dentro del barco maravillada, seguida por su doncella, hasta que un par de horas mas tarde, notaron que en lugar de seguir atados a puerto, estaban navegando mar adentro.

Pero el plan de Naruto no era tan perfecto como pensaba, pues no tomó en cuenta tres cosas:

Había por lo menos una docena de testigos que los vieron llevarse a Sakura

Nadie había recogido a Kakashi, y seguía borrachísimo en el bar

El prometido de Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha

Cuando Sasuke supo que estaba comprometido, creyó que sería infeliz el resto de su vida, pero cuando se enteró del rapto de su novia, sabía que tenía que conservar la dignidad que le quedaba a su familia, y por eso movió cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla.

Y no fue difícil, al cabo de dos días le llegó la noticia de que un barco de piratas había sido detenido y enviado a la Isla del Fuego, y que entre sus tripulantes se encontraba la señorita Sakura Haruno.

El responsable era un chico que se hacía llamar Naruto Uzumaki, que declaró haber obligado a la señorita y a sus compañeros a subir a su barco, que no conocido a la señorita y que jamás había escuchado hablar de un tal Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke no creyó una sola palabra de la que dijo, y pidió conocer al insolente pirata que se atrevió a quitarle algo que era suyo.

Sasuke odiaba a los piratas, como si hubiera algo personal entre ellos, pero al conocer a Naruto, su percepción fue diferente.

Sin duda era el chico mas rebelde temerario y terco que hubiera conocido, pero sus ojos azules, su cabello dorado y su piel bronceada le causaban una curiosidad que parecía atracción, ni él lo comprendía muy bien y por eso iba a investigarlo cada noche.

Aunque a Naruto no le agradaba tanto su pequeño "experimento" y estaba harto de recibir sus molestas visitas, porque no soportaba a aquel arrogante azabache que todas las noches llegaba a hacer preguntas impertinentes sobre el océano y piratería, y era más por el, que por estar encerrado, que le pidió a Kiba que le preparaba un pastel con una lima de hierro dentro, un truco viejo, pero estaba desesperado.

Seguía concentrado en liberarse cuando escuchó los pasos de un hombre, y se apresuró a guardar los pedazos de pan y merengue que había esparcidos por el suelo.

— ¿De verdad te esperas que eso funcione?—le preguntó una voz fría y orgullosa frente a la reja de su celda

—Eso a ti no te importa Sasuke—espetó Naruto—mejor lárgate

—Para ti es señor Sasuke, _dobe_—se rió ante la enfadada y perpleja expresión del rubio—y por cierto, ¿todos los piratas apestosos son así? ¿ó tu eres el único con inteligencia menor al de una planta?

—Eres un idiota—Naruto sentía hervir su sangre, en verdad odiaba al imbécil ese—no deberías tener derecho a casarte con Sakura

—Lo mismo digo, _usuratonkashi_

Continuará…


	2. Lo que el viento se llevó

_Aquí llego con el segundo capítulo de este fan fic que ha tenido tanto éxito. Eso me emociona, pero espero no defraudarlos. Espero que este capítulo les guste y no olviden dejarme algunos de sus encantadores comentarios. Actualizo el viernes_

* * *

Naruto abrió más los ojos y lo miró con ira, no sabía si estaba sorprendido o enojado, después de todo había sido por culpa del tipo ese que estaba encerrado en la cárcel por haber secuestrado a su prometida (que ni se dio por enterada del secuestro, pensaba que estaban dando un largo paseo por el muelle), pero si no quería casarse con ella…

—No me digas que eres uno de esos que se casará por que lo dice su familia

La sonrisa burlona de Sasuke desapareció

—No sabes de lo que hablas—murmuró enfurecido

—Entonces te casarás con Sakura porque papi lo manda, ¿verdad?—dijo Naruto echándole mas leña al fuego—para mantener el honor de la familia

—Cállate—explotó el azabache y se apresuró a abrir la reja de la celda, y en cuanto lo consiguió, le saltó (literalmente) encima al rubio

—No sabes de lo que hablas, huérfano asqueroso—le grito, tumbándolo al suelo—nunca has tenido una familia, no sabes lo que significa

Estaba encima de él, y quería golpearlo, pero pensaba que marcar ese rostro era una especie de crimen.

—Eres tu el que no sabe lo que significa amar a alguien que se debe casar solo por el capricho de dos familias—dijo Naruto clavando sus ojos celestes en los de Sasuke—y no solo eso, sino que también debo de permanecer encerrado

A Sasuke le dolieron esas palabras, ¿¡qué demonios le pasaba! primero no podía golpearlo y ahora se sentía ¿celoso?

—Por cierto, si tuve una familia—añadió Naruto—pero jamás me obligaron a hacer algo que no quisiera

El moreno se levantó confundido se levantó del suelo y, confundido, sacudió la cabeza

—Eres muy extraño dobe—comentó – y la verdad es que no entiendo nada de lo que dices

—Lo mismo digo—respondió Naruto y sonrió—pero cambiando de tema y teniendo en cuenta que no estas interesado en Sakura, ¿puedes sacarme de esta horrible prisión?, tengo cosas que hacer

—Eres un pirata, mereces estar encerrado, además aquí no es tan horrible

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, no sabes lo que es pasar la noche en un colchón duro, con una sola frazada y cuidándote que las ratas no te coman

Sasuke abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese instante, una potente corriente de aire se coló a la mazmorra, cerrando de un portazo la reja.

—No puede ser—rugió el moreno—y ahora como salgo de aquí

—Hay algo llamado llave, sirve para abrir puertas que se cierran

El Uchiha ignoró a Naruto e intentó conservar la calma, comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban vacíos.

— ¿Y las llaves?

—Si pudieras controlar tu carácter—comentó Naruto tranquilamente—y no hubieras saltado sobre mí y tus preciadísimas llaves no hubieran saltado muy lejos de aquí y no habrían terminado fuera de tu alcance.

Señaló con la cabeza afuera, donde a unos metros de distancia, se encontraban las mentadas llaves

— ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿tienes algo con que pueda alcanzarlas?—preguntó Sasuke

Naruto comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, en su catre viejo, en sus bolsillos, en el suelo y hasta en la funda de la almohada, pero solo encontró una ciruela mordida y un mapa de la isla del viento, en realidad un montón de basura totalmente inútil.

— ¿Qué hago ahora?—preguntó Sasuke furioso, pero Naruto se limitó a reír y señaló el suelo

—En realidad no es tan malo como parece—dijo intentando contener las carcajadas—pero recuerda lo que dije sobre las ratas, no dejes que te muerdan

—Soy el heredero de la gran familia Uchiha—reprochó Sasuke—yo no debo de dormir en el suelo y tu solo eres un pirata mugroso

—Pero tú me enviaste aquí, ahora esta es mi casa y solo porque tú eres un estúpido no debo de dejarte mi cama—le contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama de forma posesiva

—Entonces compartiremos—sentenció el azabache mirando evaluadoramente a Naruto

—Es una broma, ¿verdad teme?, yo ni borracho duermo junto a ti

—Borracho y pirata son lo mismo, ¿no?—se burló fríamente—además el que debería de sentirse ofendido soy yo, una persona de mi clase ni siquiera debería de frecuentar personas como tú. Además, recuerda que yo soy el que manda y a menos de que quieras pasar el resto de tu vil existencia pudriéndote en esta cárcel, es mejor que me dejes dormir en la cama.

Al final, Naruto tuvo que acceder a compartir su tan preciado catre con esa persona que le mostraba tanto desprecio, pero como no era alguien precisamente dócil, se las ingenió para que pasarán otro par de horas luchando por la almohada, la casi inexistente manta y hasta por quién debía dormir del lado más cercano a la ventana, porque según Naruto, se asfixiaba si dormía del otro lado.

Sasuke terminó realmente agotado de tanto discutir, y terminó dejando que el rubio hiciera lo que quisiera, porque después de todo el había ganado después de conseguir dormir en la cama… ¿o no?

Un par de horas más tarde, se encontraba encogido en su propio cuerpo y en un rincón de la cama, al que había huido después de un par de patadas cortesía de Naruto, que por supuesto, se había adueñado de la cobija y era por eso, que el miembro de la familia Uchiha, descendiente de los mismos fundadores de la Isla del fuego, se encontraba tiritando de frío y sin poder pegar ojo

"Juro que si sobrevivo a esto" pensaba observando a través de la pequeña ventana "mejoraré este calabozo para que nadie tenga que pasar por lo mismo"

Siguió por un momento más con sus ensoñaciones utópicas, cuando escuchó una voz lejana que le llamaba

—Sasuke –san, ¿dónde está?, Sasuke-san

La voz provenía del exterior, pero el calabozo estaba diseñado para que, por más que uno gritara, el sonido no saliera, y tampoco pensaba en ponerse a pegar de gritos como para despertar al dobe y tener que aguantar sus reproches, así que con la agilidad de un gato, logró encaramarse en la cabecera de la cama para poder asomarse por la pequeña rendija a la que llamaban ventana, cuando accidentalmente resbaló.

Ahogó un grito antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, quedando automáticamente inconsciente por el golpe en su cabeza, pero la extraña posición en la que se encontraba, lo hacía parecer profundamente dormido.

Naruto se despertó enseguida al escuchar el golpe, pensando que era algún ladrón que intentaba colarse, hasta que recordó que estaba en la cárcel. Iba a recostarse de nuevo, cuando notó la figura de Sasuke en el frío suelo de la prisión.

—¡Si ha sido él quien me obligó a que durmiéramos juntos!—exclamó indignado—ni que le fuera a pasar las pulgas o algo así

Lo miró por un momento, mientras se rascaba inconscientemente el antebrazo. El teme le caía muy mal, pero no podía dejar que su enemigo muriera de frío o devorado por las ratas, después de todo, esa no era la conducta de un pirata honorable, así que, después de debatirse un rato consigo mismo, se incorporó para arrastrar al azabache hasta la cama.

—Y encima de todo, el muy imbécil se ha abierto la cabeza—se burló al sentir el tibio líquido deslizarse por sus manos—para ser un tipo de la alta, es más estúpido que Kiba cuando le habla a su perro

Arrancó un pedazo de su propia playera, que era lo más limpio que pudo encontrar a medianoche encerrado en la cárcel, y vendó lo mejor que pudo con sus pobres conocimientos médicos, pero una vez terminado, y satisfecho de su trabajo, cubrió el sólido musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke en la ligera manta antes de recostarse

—Buenas noches teme—murmuró antes de comenzar a roncar a pierna suelta

**···**

—¡Sasuke-san!

—Uchiha-sama, por favor despierte para que podamos sacarlo de ahí

—Vamos o se le pasarán las pulgas

Sasuke se levantó al oír los gritos que le llamaban y se incorporó apresuradamente. Naruto aún seguía dormido con la boca abierta y, afuera de la celda había dos hombres, el carcelero y un joven de ojos turquesa y cabello pálido.

—Sasuke-san, nosotros no sabíamos que usted estaba aquí encerra…

—Por supuesto que no, grandísimo imbécil—explotó Sasuke caminando hasta la reja y pateándola haciendo que Naruto despertara —no son más que una bola de incompetentes que no tienen idea de cómo hacer su trabajo—intentó calmarse un poco y prosiguió—por si no lo sabían, tuve que dormir en esta celda, además de que me di la cabeza contra el suelo.

Se llevó la mano a su nuca, y quedó sorprendido al notar el improvisado vendaje en el que el rubio se había empeñado en ponerle la noche anterior, y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar que había amanecido en la cama, arropado con la manta.

—Lo sentimos Uchiha-sama—chilló el carcelero, abriendo la puerta apresuradamente

—Idiota—murmuró Naruto amodorrado

—Sasuke-san—lo llamó el muchacho de los ojos claros—Orochimaru-sama se percató enseguida de su ausencia. Pasamos toda la noche buscándolo, pero nunca nos imaginamos que estaría con esta clase de…compañía

—Cállate Kimimaro—rugió Sasuke de nuevo—si no fuera por este dobe—señalo al rubio que tenía expresión de no enterarse de nada, pero puso mala cara al escuchar el insulto—hubiera tenido que dormir en el suelo y las ratas me hubieran devorado.

—Sasuke-san, le prometo que…

—Mejor ya no digas más—lo calló el azabache en cuanto salió de la celda—que ya me encargo yo de esto, y tú dobe—dijo a Naruto sonriendo de manera arrogante—m pronto volveremos a vernos—prometió antes de salir, seguidos de Kimimaro y el carcelero que no paraban de llenarlo de halagos y reverencias

—¿Pero qué demonios le sucede a este tipo?—se preguntó confuso el rubio—creo que me he metido en un buen lío y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta

**···**

En una enorme y elegante estancia, se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados en un sillón amplio, con un par de tazas de té en las manos. Uno de ellos, Sasuke, miraba distraídamente por las ventanas, con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro que reemplazaba su acostumbrada hosquedad. A su lado, se encontraba un joven aparentemente de la misma edad que él, y que además guardaba un enorme parecido con Sasuke, excepto por su piel que era más blanca que la nieve y su sonrisa inexpresiva, que mantenía siempre en su rostro.

—Así que pasaste la noche encarcelado, ¿eh?—preguntó0 con sorna—y según lo que escuché, hasta dormiste con el pirata ese que mandaron encarcelar.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar aquello, y bebió un sorbo de té antes e mirar a su acompañante.

—Sí, y después de pensarlo mucho, he tomado la decisión de dejarlo en libertad

Sai casi se atraganta con su propia bebida.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?—el azabache negó ligeramente con la cabeza, suprimiendo una sonrisa causada por la reacción del chico—es un pirata, creía que tú odiabas a la piratas

—Y los odio—admitió Sasuke—pero creo que este me será útil

—¿Te gusta?—inquirió el joven mirando la expresión de Sasuke

—No seas idiota Sai—el Uchiha se sonrojó ligeramente—solo que creo que Naruto es… diferente—afirmó pensando en los ojos azules que acababa de encontrar y que no dejaría ir tan fácil

—Si, como no—comentó Sai sarcástico, quizá después de todo, ese experimento resultara divertido


	3. La tercera es la vencida

_En una taberna de mala muerte, un joven era sacado a patadas del local por el horrible dueño del bar._

—_Y no regreses—gritó el hombre de mala manera, azotando la puerta en su cara_

—_De mejores lugares me han corrido—murmuró sobándose la parte pateada y dando un puntapié a la puerta antes de seguir su camino_

_El joven comenzó a caminar por las calles vacías sin rumbo. Recién había llegado a su tierra natal, la Isla del Fuego, en busca del legado del su maestro, pero lo único que había conseguido fueron un par de palizas, cortesía de los cantineros de los bares que había visitado y ahora, a media noche estaba cansado, hambriento y sin un lugar a donde ir._

_Se sentó desesperanzado en una sucia banqueta, harto de verse perdido en un mar de gente que no hacía más que mandarle miradas de odio._

—_¿Estás perdido?—le preguntó una dulce voz. Alzó la vista y se topó con un joven de uno o dos años menos que él, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, ojos oscuros y una curiosa cicatriz que atravesaba su pequeña nariz._

_Kakashi nunca entendió muy bien el porqué- quizá el hecho de que el chico no hubiera huido de él por ser un pirata contribuyó- pero en seguida confió en ese amable joven. Le contó que su capitán y tripulación había muerto, y que él había viajado a la isla en busca de un chiquillo, que por los pocos datos que tenía de él, sabía que era un rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto._

—_Conozco a Naruto—contestó el castaño después de haber escuchado atentamente el relato—si quieres, ahora mismo puedo llevarte con él._

_El peli plateado asintió, feliz de no tener que pasar más tiempo en la calle como un vagabundo._

—_Por cierto—continuó el joven mientras lo guiaba a una pequeña casa que daba el aspecto de abandonada—me llamó Umino Iruka y me alegró de haberte conocido._

_Pasaron los días, y Kakashi cada día iba sintiendo un apego más fuerte hacia Iruka, él era muy bueno, ayudó Naruto y a él a construir su barco, además de ensenarlos a pescar- a eso se dedicaba el castaño- y a navegar mejor de lo que Kakashi había aprendido con su antiguo maestro._

_El día en que Kakashi se fue de la Isla del Fuego, sabía que lo único que iba extrañar, sería Iruka._

**···**

—Esos malditos mocosos—murmuró un hombre de cabello plateado y rostro cubierto por una remendada máscara recargado en la polvorienta barra de una muy olvidada cantina donde solo se reunían los viejos que buscaban algún consuelo en el alcohol para sus patéticas vidas—los ayudé por tanto tiempo, incluso llegué a quererlos como a mis hijos, pero a esa bola de malagradecidos no les importó engañarme solo por un par de ojos coquetos.

El peliplateado intentó incorporarse del banco desvencijado que ocupaba, pero apenas logró enderezarse, se vio obligada a sujetarse al borde de la barra para no caer a causa del mareo.

—Mierda—escupió incorporándose y cerrando los ojos automáticamente al sentir como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor

—Buenos días Kaiza-san—escuchó una voz familiar saludar al cantinero

—Buenos días, Iruka-san, y atengo preparada mi contribución al festival de este año

Iruka, el nombre resonaba en su atolondrada cabeza, acompañada de montones de recuerdos.

—Muchas gracias, los niños se pondrán muy felices, estoy seguro

—Iruka—pronunció Kakashi inconscientemente al ver frente a él a la única persona que lo había ayudado hace años

El castaño giró graciosamente la cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa al encontrarse con la mirada del peli plateado.

—Kakashi—el mencionado sonrió al comprobar que Iruka estaba aún mas guapo de lo que recordaba—no pensé encontrarme contigo, me alegro de verte

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo—dijo Kakashi intentando usar su encanto de conquistador que tanto lo distinguía—pero francamente es una situación bastante vergonzosa que me encuentres en este aspecto decadente

—Nunca cambias Kakashi—rió el castaño haciendo algunas señas al cantinero para que se llevara algunas cajas que acababa de poner sobre la barra—pero por segunda vez, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle mi ayuda a un pirata desamparado

Kakashi, feliz de verde de nuevo al lado de Iruka, intentó aproximarse a él, cuando volvió a tropezar tambaleándose un poco.

—Iremos a mi casa—le dijo Iruka tomándolo por la cintura y pasando el brazo de Kakashi sobre sus hombros—solo te hará falta un poco de ayuda

Salieron de la cantina y la luz del Sol le producía a Kakashi una fuerte jaqueca, que en combinación con su mareo y el vacío de su estómago, lo adormiló tan profundamente que a panes y se dio cuenta de lo que tuvo que caminar para llegar a casa de Iruka.

Despertó un par de horas más tarde, sin mareos y el dolor de cabeza había desparecido casi por completo. Tenía la garganta muy seca, pero se sentía renovado y la acogedora habitación en la que se encontraba le transmitía una sensación de paz que no había sentido antes.

Te he traído algo de comer y de beber—anunció Iruka entrando en la habitación y llevando en las manos un plato con un caldo caliente y una gran jarra rebosante de agua

Kakashi bebió el agua directamente de la jarra, ansioso, y tomó también un gran trago de sopa que le hizo arder un poco la garganta, pero que sin duda lo hizo sentir mejor

—Para estar tan acostumbrado a beber, la resaca te pega fuerte—comentó el pirata al ver al pirata beberse de un solo trago la jarra entera de agua

—¿Acostumbrado?—preguntó Kakashi haciéndose el confundido, aunque sabía perfectamente que su fama como bebedor era bien conocida

—¡Oh!, vamos Kakashi, eres mundialmente conocido en todas las tabernas y…- soltó Iruka medio en broma, medio en serio—también en los lupanares

—Iruka, yo…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones ni nada por el estilo Kakashi—dijo el castaño como restándole importancia al asunto—yo sé que siempre buscaste una vida así. En ese mueble hay algo de ropa, a mí me viene grande, pero seguro que a ti te quedará bien—abrió la puerta pero entes de salir de la habitación se dirigió al peli plateado—si necesitas algo estaré en la playa con los chicos, ¿sabes?, aún me encargo de la casa hogar

Kakashi se vistió con rapidez, apurando los restos de sopa que le quedaban en el plato, pero las palabras de Iruka resonaban en su mente "_sé que siempre buscaste una vida así_". Quizá era su imaginación, pero la voz de Iruka sonaba como si la estuviera reprochando algo

Salió en seguida de la casa, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara a la playa.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Kakashi, observando a Iruka jugar maternalmente con un montón de chiquillos revoltosos que se arremolinaban, riendo alegremente.

Por unos segundos, le dieron ganas de correr hasta Iruka y decirle lo que había deseado que supiera desde la noche en que lo conoció y fue ayudado por el castaño o cuando se fue para navegar en el Konoha y que hasta ahora que lo encontró, no había podido decírselo.

Pero, ¿quién era él, Hatake Kakashi? No más que un sucio pirata ladrón, que se dedicaba a secar las cantinas de cualquier puerto al que arribara y a cogerse a cualquier puta que se atravesara en su camino.

Sabía muy bien que no tenía ningún derecho de aspirar a un amor de alguien de espíritu limpio y generoso, al que no tenía nada que ofrecerle y a diferencia del cabezota de Naruto, él no podía obligar a la persona que quería a una vida de piratería y delincuencia, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que Iruka era prácticamente el altruismo hecha persona.

De repente, uno de los niños le susurró algo a Iruka, este volteó y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de Kakashi diera un pequeño salto, suficiente para que se convenciera de que no podía llevar a Iruka con él en el Konoha.

Pero en cambio, podría quedarse al lado de Iruka.

Los días en que Hatake Kakashi amanecía borracho en bares de malamuerte habían terminado.

Después de todo, la vida de pescador-bondadoso no era tan mala y, quien sabe, quizá hasta terminaba gustándole.

No pudo decirlo en la primera oportunidad, y perdió la segunda, pero sin duda la tercera era la vencida. Y esta vez, por fin Umino Iruka sabría cuanto lo quería.


End file.
